


Foil Wrapping

by WhyWriteThat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWriteThat/pseuds/WhyWriteThat
Summary: In which Venom fixes the MCU by biting Tony Stark's head off, and everyone claps. Didn't Eddie say something about being able to feel the difference between a Good Guy and a Bad Guy? Well, Venom felt like Tony Stark was a bad guy.
Kudos: 3





	Foil Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> The initial concept of this fanfic was admittedly more serious, with Eddie and Peter having a one on one talk about how stifling working under Tony Stark is, and how Peter shouldn't feel so indebted to a grown-ass man that gaslights and manipulates him for his own self-interest, but then I realized I'd have to subject myself to torture by watching the MCU so have this crackpot instead. Tony Stark is a horrible person & them's the facts baby. I'm not sorry for a single second.

Eddie had to admit, he had a massive bias against the multi-billionaire rich-science types, and Tony Stark wasn't an exception -- the guy seemed almost comically rich and self-absorbed, as if Lex Luthor from the comics suddenly became real, and decided to buy his way into being seen as a good guy for the ego stroking.

The more he dug, as Eddie and as Venom, the more dirt he found, and after a point it just stopped being funny -- because if this was all the stuff he was actively complicit in publicly, then they couldn't even imagine what he got up to in private... but lucky for them, it seemed like Tony Stark needed a new session of ego stroking, because they were actively sought out for an interview. 

Maybe he genuinely didn't see the irony in asking Eddie Brock, the man who exposed the Life Foundation's human experimentation, for an interview. Maybe he just genuinely thought he could spin his tales well enough for no one to catch on. Either way, Eddie Brock was going to make Ironman eat shit.

Hey, the man sought him out, didn't he? Might as well give him the full Eddie Brock treatment.

The ride up the elevators was something else -- the further up they went, closer to Stark's personal office, the more miserable people looked as they got on and off the elevator, and apparently no one was too big on small talk. Well, mostly no one. He ran into some kid that he assumed was lost before he got recognized as THE Eddie Brock, and suddenly he was talked at like no one's business. Seriously, they were a bit of a loss for words, but it was always nice to meet a fan, Eddie could suppose. 

When he admitted he was there to interview Tony Stark, though, something changed -- excitement turned to vaguely forced disinterest, and Venom could practically taste the conflicting emotions that showed on the young man's face plain as day, as if unaware that his expression could be so easily read. Then again, if the kid was in an internship here of all places he probably spent his days with a screen in front of his face, like a mask of sorts between him and the people around him. Yeah, Eddie could see that.

Still, they got off on different floors, and with a handing off of a business card ( which he might or might not regret later ) Eddie bid his goodbye's to the Parker kid.

_I LIKE HIM, BUT HE SMELLS SPOILT. Kind of harsh, don't you think? Seems like a good kid. YES, BUT SPOILT, STIFFLED. A LOSER LIKE US, BUT NOT ALLOWED TO BE HIMSELF. WORSE OFF THAN EITHER OF US. Yeesh. You spent two seconds seconds with the guy and you know his entire life huh? ONE MINUTE AND FORTY-THREE SECONDS, TO BE EXACT. AND WE REACHED OUT. Reached out? WHEN YOU HANDED HIM THE CARD -- Venom you can't just mind probe people, we've talked about this._

But before the argument could continue, the doors open and as if practicing his over-the-top introduction, Tony Stark turns around wide armed and with a grin on his face, turning away from whatever contraption he was working on. "The one and only Eddie Brock! Love what you do, big fan, big fan -- there's not many people out there with the moxy to take on entire corporations. Exactly why I've sought you out."

Eddie steps out of the elevator as the other talks, giving a polite look around to the admittedly impressive surroundings before reaching out his hand for a greeting -- something at which Venom hissed internally, but Eddie sushed him for, not thinking more on it.

"That's me, only took me what, getting fired from my job and struggling for six months to get the story out?"

From handshake to a pat on the shoulder, Tony gives Eddie one polite laugh before leading him further into the room, choosing to ignore the tale of struggle in favor of trying to establish a business connection. If Eddie Brock could say that Stark Industries are the future, after bringing down a company saying the very same thing, well, his image couldn't get any cleaner.

"Unfortunate, yes, but that's the thing with the truth, isn't it? People don't like to hear it unless it smacks them in the face. Multiple times, for some people."

"YES. WE AGREE." That gives the man a moment of pause, catching on the "we", and Eddie tries his best to cough into his hand. "I agree. So hopefully we'll be able to clear the air around you, yeah?" Just maybe not in the way Ironman was expecting. Because if Tony Stark hoped to get some easy fodder questions, he'd be wrong. Oh yes, he read the email, he read the topics Tony was willing to talk about. And he promptly deleted them and made up his own.

"Sure thing, sure thing, but hold on, I want to introduce you to the rest of the guys. People love crossovers, especially in interviews." A press of a button and a big screen pulled up with some of the Avengers on screen.

"What is it Tony -- oh, you've got company."

"Got an interview, figured you guys would be willing to be my sources for the hour."

"Actually --"

"Great."

And so the questions began, easy for now to get the billionaire to open up, but Venom only hissed louder. 

_What? HE'S A BAD GUY, BUT HE ACTS LIKE HE'S GOOD. That's money for you, guy could probably lawyer his way out of hell if given the opportunity. WE CAN JUST BITE HIS HEAD OFF. NO ONE AROUND TO STOP US. In front of the Avengers, Venom? On cameras? That's your bright idea? THEY WOULDN'T MIND, HE'S AWFUL TO THEM, SO SO AWFUL. EATS THEM FROM THE INSIDE OUT THEN SPITS THEM OUT. I'm sure you're talking from experience there? HEY. Alright, sorry, low blow. Just remember, that's what the interview is for._

So they focused back on that, but just as expected, the moment the questions became a little too hot too handle, when that very same truth he said people didn't want to hear came to bite him in the ass -- "Alright, yeah, we're done here. I was hoping for a little more cooperation, Mr. Brock, since this is an once in a life time opportunity for you, but I feel like my willingness to branch out has been taken advantage of. Shame, really."

"YES, SHAME." Venom, no. "BUT NOT FOR US." Venom I swear don't even think about it -- "WE WON'T SQUANDER THIS OPPORTUNITY."

In a second, Venom's form takes over Eddie, suddenly taller and lurching over Ironman, and in that brief second of silenced shock, Tony Stark activates the alarms of his building. But it does nothing to spare him from the snap of a maw around his neck. Tony Stark twitched, and then his body dropped, headless. Blood pools underneath. Venom gets on all fours, hands on their head.

"OH MY GOD WE JUST KILLED TONY STARK -- IN FRONT OF THE AVENGERS. WE'RE DONE FOR. VENOM, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Panic, then frustration. "I CAN FIX THIS, CALM DOWN."

And so, like that, the being apparently got in control of itself and started devouring the rest of Tony Stark. Still in plain view of everyone else. Sucked dry for nourishment and digested inside the symbiote, there's a half a minute of crunching noises and the wet sound of flesh as Tony Stark just disappears. Venom gets up, and looks at the screen, expecting to see no one there.

There is a tiny little yelp that escapes the being, coming from Brock, when he realizes they saw all that. Venom doesn't help matters by spitting out what appears to be the arc reactor, which falls to the floor with a couple of clanks. The alarm keeps blaring in the background... and with a press of a button on their end. It just. Stops. Eddie Brock was stupified, Venom practically cackled. "WHAT DID I SAY? THEY ALL HATED HIM."

"I wouldn't put it like hatred..." Captain America started but got immediately interrupted by Black Widow. "Yes. We loathed the man." Thor looked quizically at the screen in silence before shaking his head and starting a slow clap, which shook Dr. Banner out of his stupor and then joined in the clapping. "Don't get us wrong, that was horrifying to watch and most definitely murder, but wow. Just wow. I can't tell you the times I've wanted to crush him myself."

"SEE? SEE EDDIE? I JUST FOLLOWED OUR INTUITION."

Captain America clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"This... thing has clearly done all of us a favor. We cannot have it punished for it. So, as far as everyone knows, Tony Stark has gone on permanent vacation, off to burn his money." Everyone nods and claps and cheers because hooray another billionaire capitalist that profits off of war and abuses everyone he comes in contact with is dead. 

And so Eddie... wakes with a start, sputtering confusion as he rolls out of bed with what would've been a splat if Venom hadn't caught and cradled him to the floor.

"Alright, that's the last time you watch TV while I'm asleep, you get some dumb ideas while I'm not awake to scold you."

_JUST A DREAM EDDIE, JUST A DREAM... HE HE HE._

"... What was that giggle for."

_HE HE HE._

"Venom..."


End file.
